ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer/Quotes
Quotes Season 1 * Brimstone- I have Been waiting for so long! Finally the Dark Humans are back! And we will get revenge on you pitty dinosaurs! Season 2 * Velocity: '''There are other races of Humans?! * '''Elisha: As far as Brimstone knows, yes. The humans are endangered thanks to them. Season 3 Season 4 * Shunky- As long as I remember. ---- * Brimstone: AUGH! Out of all of the stupid Dark Humans i have, you are the most annoying Dark Human i've ever had! * Baylee: Calm down, man. I can redeem myself. * Brimstone: I'll give you a opportunity to redeem yourself... YOU'RE OUT OF MY TEAM!!! (Brimstone then kicks Baylee out of his fort) ---- * Velocity: Wait a minute. BAYLEE?! What are you doing here? Season 5 *'Velocity:' 40 years has passed. Everything is aging, and so am I. I have given up hope for not only finally banishing the Dark Humans, but also... Finding my way home. However, there is still time to stop this. I am the Dark Human Slayer, I am... Velocity! ---- *'Katie:' Wait a minute... Something's fishy is happening. Wait, the blade is gone! Something tells me, YOU LOST YOUR BLADE! (Flashback where Velocity loses his blade during his battle with Delaney) ---- *'Malware:' It has been 40 years now since Velocity started his journey. Now, he is old. As he is now old, I quit now. ---- *Shroom Scorpions: *hisses* (As a scorpion is about to kill Velocity, a shot is heard and it gets hit by it, and blood leaks.) ---- (After the Dark Humans (except Elisha, Nancy and Lagan) are banished) *'Shunky:' They're... Gone. The Dark Humans are finally gone! ---- *'Willie:' None of this would've happened if it wasn't for that dinosaur. (Flashback to how Velocity saved Willie) *'Willie:' I was stuck at a fort where that horrific Dark human named Nancy lived. I was about to die there. Till, Velocity came. (Flashback then goes to the young Velocity, and he is running with Willie to the outside of the fort with Nancy chasing them. *'Willie:' However, Nancy changed to a good friend after Velocity saved her instead of leaving her to die in the collasping house. (Cuts to Velocity saving Nancy) ---- *'Saber Tooth Servant:' King! A human named Scarlett wants to know if you know Velocity. (Then, a mysterious king walks to her, and was revealed to be a now old King Fangsharp) *'King Fangsharp:' You're in luck. That's the velociraptor who protected us from those Dark Humans. *'Scarlett:' Hm... Tell me how he protected you? ---- (Velocity is sleeping, but he wakes up hearing a voice that sounds like his) *'???:' How could you?! (He turns around and was shown to be a hallucination of Velocity that looked like the original version of himself) *'Velocity's Hallucination:' How could you lose the blade?! *'Velocity:' It was all a mistake. *'Velocity's Hallucination:' A MISTAKE?! That blade is the only answer to kill the Dark Humans. *'Velocity:' I have discovered that other weapons can kill them. *'Velocity's Hallucination:' Not to Brimstone! He is spiritual and was killed several times! ---- *'Nancy:' So, Scarlett, you are the last human being in existance? *'Scarlett:' Sadly, yes. *'Nancy:' Sorry, if i were still evil instead of being good which i am now, the old Nancy would've killed you like i almost did to Willie, but since Velocity changed me, i now believe that killing is stupid. ---- *'Velocity:' Enough! This ain't my first time that i was stuck with a Dark Human. *'Lagan:' Wait... what do you mean? *'Velocity:' I was stuck by that annoying Dark Human named Hillary. (Flashback goes to the past Velocity with Hillary) Category:Quotes Category:Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Coolot's ideas